Mystery Time
by Blastitonn
Summary: A Ralts named Rain lives in the middle of a forest and has run into some... Financial troubles as her parents are not with her, dead. She starts an exploration team in order to get money for living, but she just might start to enjoy it. There will definitely be lemons later. And they will be sour.


**I'm back, bitches! Again! And I still fucking suck, so don't expect anything too great!**

My name is Rain.I'm a girl Ralts, and I'm nothing special. Exactly the same as any other Ralts.I live in a small wooden home in a forest. Its got a little wooden bed, a table, a little cushion that I sit on to write in my journal or eat, and I got a little stone fireplace to light and warm my home.

Today I feel like I need to do something, so I head for PokeTown. I've never actually BEEN to PokeTown, I don't know where the market is, or even what they have stocked. All I really know is that I have 1000 Coins to spend, and I don't want to lose it or waste it.

I head into Violent Forest, the mystery dungeon that separates my home and PokeTown. I'd been in Violent forest many times before, but I'd never gone all the way through. It's mostly fighting-types that live there, so it isn't a DIFFICULT dungeon, I've just never fancied going to town before now.

A little ways into the dungeon, I encounter a couple of Machop. "Hey, Mach?" Says the first to the second, apparently Mach. "Wassup, Chop?" Mach responds to... Chop.

"Whassa cute lil' girl like 'er doin' in tha forest?"

"Ah dunno, but ah've been feelin' preeetty pent up recentleh. Let's get ah're boners taken care ahve."

"FUCK OFF!" I scream at the Machops, my face becoming red in my rage. THEM?! Rape ME?! No. Not happening. Before they could do anything at all, a use Confusion and knock them both out at the same time. I figured out how to make my Confusion attack come out as a wave.

I walk up to the K.O.'d Machops and take their money and items. I end up walking away with a T.M. for Return and an extra 73 Coins. Violent Forest used to scare me but I got over that. It's not like I didn't have good reason to be afraid, though, this forest is full of dark blue trees and grass, along with passive Noctowl hooting occasionally and freaking me the fuck out.

As I near the end of the dungeon, trip on a branch and fall on a bulge in the ground, all the while scratching up my knees and elbows. My eyes water a bit and I whine in pain, but curiosity takes over and I dig up the mound. I find buried underground, a Dawn Stone. "Great. This will be so useful. Oh wait, NO IT WON'T." I bitch, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I have the it in my sights. As I proceed twords the exit, the forest gets brighter and brighter, until I can see perfectly clearly. A little ways ahead, I see PokeTown. PokeTown is an odd, in my opinion, little town, where every building resembles its owner and has yellow dirt streets. Theres a little hill near the town with a building that looks like a Dusknoir's head.

I head in, and get strange looks from some people as they whisper about having never seen me before. I go up to a cute little Pumpkaboo and ask her where the store is. She tells me that the store is a ways to the east, and is being run by a Bibarel. I thank her and walk off east.

I go up the the Bibarel running a store that looks oddly like a giant bibarel head and politely ask, "Excuse me, ma'am, but is this the general store, or at least something like that?" She responds heartily and happily, "Yes, ma'am lil' girlie. This is Brenda Bibarel's general store, how may I help you?"

"Uh, you sell T.M.s, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Well, I found one exploring and I don't know how to use it. Also, I'd like to buy some foods, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all, girlie, first off, to use a T.M., hold it close to your body, and sort of draw the power from it. Second, I got some Apples, 20 coins a piece."

"Th-thank you. I'd like 5 Apples please." I plunk down the hundred Coins on the table and Brenda hands me 5 Apples.

I think about what to do next, and decide that if I'm going to survive without my parent, I'm going to need a job. I ask around about jobs and a Corphish introduces himself as Phish and tells me that there are jobs posted up at Dusknoir's guild. He takes me to the guild, I step on a grate, and am somehow evaluated as a safe Pokemon solely by my footprint.

Phish and I head in, and Phish tells me in his his weird, gargle voice, "You can apply to be an aprentice of the great explorer Dusknoir here, and establish an exploration team that will follow you on jobs posted by other Pokemon for rewards like money, items, and even eggs." "Phish," I say in a slightly condescending manner, "I have a home that needs to be taken care of. It's in the middle of a forest, and if I become an apprentice, I won't be there for a while. When I go back it might be infested with goblins or something."

"No, see, that's the best part, as long as you're here for announcements at noon and you pay your dues, you don't have to live here. If you can't do that, you'll either have to move in or not be an exploration team anymore."

"Well... I do need the money... Alright, I'm in."

"Great! Follow me!"

I follow Phish down two ladders into a room that has more grass than any underground room should. Phish knocks on a door and politely asks, "Dusknoir, may I please come in? I have a Ralts here called Rain who wants to be an explorer." We wait a moment and then a VERY deep voice, almost sinister, from the other side of the door says,"...Alright...I will evaluate her for exploration...Come in..."

Phish opens the door, and I see dusknoir floating above a golden mat with his fingers interlocked as if he was shaking his own hand. He has a very blue scar on his face that jiggles when he talks. I know it jiggles because that's just what it does when he asks, "... Rain... Have you any exploration experience... Any urge to discover new things... Any idea how to fight Fae? I hate most of them..."

"Ah," I begin, " Yes, yes, yes, and my father was killed by one recently so I have strong hatred of most Fae too. Though I am fairy-type, so I hope that doesn't put a damper on my chances of you accepting me, right?"

"..."

"?"

"... What will you name your team?"

"Team Diamond?"

"... I like it... Hmm... Ahh... Hrmmm... Alright... Rain, your team is accepted into the guild... I also understand you have your own home... You can stay there, but be careful... if you're late for announcements at noon too often... that is, more than once a month... you must either leave forever or move in... Once you've graduated, though... You need not deal with announcements... You can if you want though..."

Phish smiles and congratulates me on my accomplishment, and i'm just happy to have a job.

**Whaddya think? Eh? Eh? Please review, and suggest teammates. I can have up to six. Also, flames are not only "appreciated" they are "encouraged". Remember that. Also remember that I don't know where you live. All I can do is cuss at you if you offend me.**


End file.
